1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container systems for holding and dispensing fluids, especially for dispensing fluids and/or gels onto an applicator. The present invention relates more specifically to a container system for sequentially dispensing multiple fluids and/or gels onto an applicator. The present invention finds specific application to a container system for disinfecting a toothbrush with a disinfectant liquid and subsequently dispensing a quantity of toothpaste onto the toothbrush for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many activities that involve the dispensing of a compound, such as a fluid or a gel onto an applicator, such as a brush, for subsequent application to some external surface or object. In most cases where only a single fluid or gel is utilized the container dispensing system can be relatively straight forward and simple. The primary requirement in such cases is that the user be able to generally control the quantity of compound that is being dispensed. A second requirement is that the fluid or gel be accurately dispensed onto the appropriate part of the applicator to optimize the process of applying the fluid or gel to the external surface.
Some activities involve the use and dispensing of multiple distinct compounds, such as fluids or gels onto or over an applicator, such as a brush, in sequence in such a manner as to gain the benefits associated with the functionality of each of the compounds dispensed. In some cases two compounds are dispensed (either together or in sequence) in order to combine and create a chemical reaction that results in a new compound that is then applied using the applicator to some external surface or the like. A typical example of such use of an applicator to apply two dispensed and combined compounds would be a two part epoxy resin adhesive.
With other activities it is necessary to dispense a first compound onto or over the applicator, such as for the purpose of cleansing the applicator, prior to dispensing a second compound onto the applicator, the second compound then used by being applied to some external surface. The present invention addresses applications of each of the above described activities, those where two compounds are dispensed onto an applicator for use together (such as through a chemical reaction to form a single new compound) and those where it is necessary to apply a first compound to the applicator for the purposes of preparing the applicator in some manner for the subsequent receipt of the second compound.
Although the present invention is directed generally to combinations of multiple compounds being dispensed onto an applicator, provided herein are descriptions of a toothbrush with toothpaste and a toothbrush disinfectant, as perhaps a primary example of the use of the fundamental concepts of the invention. It is known, for example, that it is beneficial to disinfect a toothbrush prior to use. Various disinfecting liquids are known in the art as are a variety of different disinfecting containers. Most of these systems provide a container into which a toothbrush may be immersed for a period of time before being removed and subsequently provided with toothpaste from a separate container. Other known approaches to toothbrush decontamination include ultra-violet (UV) light based systems that subject the toothbrush to the known disinfecting qualities of UV light.
In addition to the above described disinfectants, a variety of toothpaste dispensing devices, both those directly associated with toothbrushes and those configured apart from toothbrushes, are known in the art. There are, for example, a variety of toothbrush configurations that include within the handle of the brush reservoirs for both disinfectant liquids and toothpaste. Most such toothbrushes that contain toothpaste that may be dispensed onto the toothbrush bristles are disposable configurations and are not intended to be reused after having dispensed the limited quantity of toothpaste contained therein. For the most part, the current state of the art in the tooth brushing field provides for separate disinfecting containers (that may or may not be refillable with additional disinfecting fluids) that are used in conjunction with reusable toothbrushes that are then used with conventional toothpaste dispensers, to provide the user with the standard quantity and type of toothpaste for brushing their teeth.
Because it is desirable to utilize both toothbrush disinfecting solutions and, subsequent thereto, toothpaste compositions, it would be desirable to provide for the combined process or sequence of steps in association with a single device or an automated dispensing system.
The present invention therefore finds as its primary objectives: (1) combining devices that provide disinfecting solutions to a toothbrush with devices that provide toothpaste to the bristles on a toothbrush immediately prior to use; (2) providing an automated means of dispensing measured quantities of both the disinfecting solution and the toothpaste composition onto or over the toothbrush; (3) providing a dispensing system that serves also as a containment system for the two liquids/gels associated with the process of brushing teeth; (4) providing a system that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture such that it may be manufactured in multiple disposable units subject to one time use in addition to a partially reusable or fully reusable embodiment of the system; and (5) providing for a variety of specialized configurations of the disinfectant and toothpaste dispensing system that may be in a decontaminated state or a partially sterile state and/or which may be configured for use during travel. Other objectives of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon an understanding of the structures and functions of the components and assemblies as described in detail herein below.